Many websites, including video sharing and social networking sites, allow users to share their own videos both publicly and privately. Recent technological advancements also have made it increasingly convenient for users to record and share their videos with others. For example, smartphones with one or more high-quality digital cameras, abundant storage space, and mobile broadband have made it very easy for users to capture and distribute their videos from virtually anywhere.
A video channel is a collection or grouping of videos that may be associated with, for example, a particular user, subject, or theme. A user may promote a video channel to generate interest, subscribers, and views from others. However, users do not typically promote online video channels with video trailers because the process of creating a trailer is manual, complex, and time-consuming. Further, video trailer creation requires video editing software, editing skills, and is costly to produce.